Birthday Ressurection
by awesomeinhumanfrom
Summary: Once you are a part of Akatsuki there is no escaping. Even in death. And even if it is your birthday.
1. Chapter 1

This has been building up in my head for days now. I LOVE Sasori, he is soooo adorable, but I've got a friend who says he is her favorite. (this is dedicated to her btw) She was massively disappointed when he wasn't the any of my other birthday stories, and even more so when I told her he wouldn't have one of his own. She yelled at me like, "why not have them them visit his grave!" Then a beautiful plan crawled into my mind. It's been there ever since I was on the third chapter of birthday bang. So I guess one could say it all started with the Birthday Bang (sing it to the tune of the Big Bang's theme song) anyways, REVIEW and have a nice day

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, sunny day out. Even though nearly every mood in the Akatsuki made it seem as though it should be raining. Solemn and straight-faced, they surrounded Sasori's grave with sad eyes, staring down on a fallen comrade. They brought a variety of gifts; Kisame brought sushi (go figure), Itachi brought an old puppet part, Konan brought brand new puppet parts, Pein brought a cloak that he steeped over the gravestone as a sign of respect, Zetsu kindly gave over a half-eaten rabbit, Hidan laid a necklace on the cloak that Pein made him later remove, Tobi gave over a lollipop that Deidara swore he had seen Tobi suck on earlier, even Kakazu claimed to have given his respect (he's too cheap to give anything else). That meant that everyone except Sasori's very own partner had given a gift. But the determined look on Deidara's face showed that he had a gift. Of course, given the fact that it was Deidara, the entire Akatsuki took a step back when he reached into his pouch and pulled out the gift. A few of them even plugged their ears, preparing for the sound the explosion would give off. But when they saw the vile that Deidara held in his hands they all stood up and moved closer, trying to get a good look. Deidara spoke softly to the Akatsuki.

"Alright, this better work. I better not have beat up that gay snake for nothing, un." Deidara mumbled as he walked forward. Earlier that day, he had broke into Orochimaru's hideout, where he not only fought Orochimaru's crazy followers, but the pasty snake himself. Now, the light green liquid he held in his hand had best work as Orochimaru said it would after having his face slammed into a table and blown up five times. Deidara ignored the fact that his hand's mouth lolled out and licked the glass on the vile hungrily as he paused in front of Sasori's grave. He turned the vile over slowly and watched patiently as the green liquid seeped into the ground. No one moved for about five minutes, simply watching as Deidara stood over the grave expectantly. After about five minutes of silence Konan finally spoke up, asking a question that Deidara sighed at.

"What do you expect to happen, Deidara?" Her soft voice prodded. Deidara whirled around ready to shout despite what Pein would do to him, and at exactly that moment there was a loud crackling sound. Deidara's lecture abruptly turned to a scream as he jumped in the air. A large crack had formed where he had stood. The entire Akatsuki let out a scream when a pale arm reached out of the crack.

"It's a f***ing zombie!" Hidan shouted, pointing as Sasori pulled himself from his grave, holding a hand on his head and letting out a long moan.

"You're one to talk." Kakazu mumbled. Luckily, Hidan was too busy praying to Jashin to care what Kakazu had just said.

"Tobi's scared! Protect him, Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi lunged at Deidara. Deidara stepped out of Tobi's landing zone and Tobi landed with a harsh thud on the ground. Sasori had now fully crawled out of the grave.

"What happened?" He asked as he gripped his head tightly, wincing in pain.

"Finally, un! I can rid myself of Tobi, hmmm?" Deidara yelled, running over and helping a disoriented Sasori up. Sasori looked around him as he slowly began to remember.

"Where's that pink-haired freak?" Sasori asked, continuing to look around. Then a look of remembrance crossed his face. "Wait...I let that b*tch kill me?" He asked, his brown eyes wide as he slowly recalled his death at Sakura's hands.

"Yeah, un! What were you thinking hmm?" Deidara growled, still hugging Sasori. "I missed you Danna! I was stuck with this dumba**, un." Deidara gestured lazily at a now-sobbing Tobi.

"No! The zombie's gotten Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi screeched. "Poor, poor Sempai!" Deidara's lip curled with disgust. Sasori looked at Tobi with disdain.

"Death is preferable to having to be partners with that." He gave Deidara a pointed look that the blonde pyromaniac didn't seem to catch.

"I know, Danna!" Deidara yelled, hugging him again. Sasori let out an annoyed grunt as the air was literally squeezed out of him. He sighed as he realized that he couldn't escape the Akatsuki, not even in death.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Danna's alive, Danna's alive! Review, or he might not make it to the next chapter!

Chapter 2

Sasori

The only person more annoyed by this entire affair than me was Pein. First he complained about the partner arrangement being messed up, then he complained about the rooming situation being messed up, and now he was complaining about having to buy more food to Kakazu. I heartily ignored their conversation, instead taking interest in the fact that I was a person again. And no, I don't mean alive again, I mean that I'm not a puppet anymore. I sighed. I would have to redo the entire painful process or I could stay as a person. And, considering the fact I probably wouldn't be here for long anyways, I was seriously considering just staying as a person. But then again, not being able to enjoy and share in the eternity that was my art? That was a fate more unbearable then bunking with two annoying idiots, which was my other current predicament. Deidara, Tobi, and I were going to be forced to room together and, as if that wasn't bad enough, there were only two beds. And I had a feeling neither Tobi or Deidara would happily sleep on the floor. Which meant I would either have to sleep on the floor or share a bed with one of them. The floor was sounding more and more comfortable the longer I spent around the idiots. I darted away from Deidara who was still overly excited to see me.

"Danna! Come back, un! I want to show you my newest artwork, un!" Deidara chased me around with Tobi not far after him.

"Sempai! Tobi wants to play dress-up!"

"No Tobi! Back, un!" I heard the sound of a scuffle behind me and turned to see Deidara and Tobi wrestling each other on the ground. Perfect escape opportunity. I darted behind Konan who nearly tripped over me.

"Oh, hi Sasori." She said calmly. "Running from Deidara?" I nodded and she gave me a knowing look. "It's alright, you can stay with me."

"Thank you." I said, trudging along beside her to where the two morons couldn't see me. She sighed and shook her head, but I couldn't help but notice the bemused expression on her face.


End file.
